Soulmate: A Requested Oneshot
by shadowglove
Summary: Karoe. A Kara x Chloe oneshot requested by hiddensoullover. Kara has been acting weird around Chloe lately, and the reporter can't figure out why. Also, what is a soulmate and why does Kara think Lois very well could be Clark's? PLEASE READ FOOTNOTE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

_**PLEASE READ FOOTNOTE**__**. **_Well, my friend _hiddensoullover_ gave me a 'meme' (a request of sorts) and it was for a Kara x Chloe oneshot with some Clark x Lois reference, and the prompt was 'soulmates'. So I wrote this for her, and on her insistence I'm posting it here. _THIS HAS IMPLIED FEMSLASH. Don't like? Don't read. __**PLEASE READ FOOTNOTE!**_

* * *

There was something about Clark's cousin Kara that unnerved Chloe. She'd never spoken of this to anyone (because while impetuous and very strong-willed, Kara truly hadn't done anything wrong), but this wariness was growing with each passing day.

The girl had been rude from day one, had a superior 'tude, and had taken a long time to figure out how things worked down here on the 'primitive' planet Earth--but the aforementioned attitude had begun to change towards Chloe.

She'd become--_nice_.

And that in itself told Chloe to be on her guard since she really couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for the change in behavior in the Kryptonian. Chloe had enough experience in being used, and she definitely wasn't going to allow Miss Krypton to use her.

Or even try.

Or even _think_ she could try.

"Hello!" A cheery voice caught her attention. "Are you feeling well today, Chloe?" Kara asked, appearing before her in the Daily Planet with a muffin in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, obviously just having superspeeded from _The Talon_. "You look very pretty."

You see? Things like _this_ alerted Chloe to the fact that Kara was trying to get on her good side for a reason. _Clark_ was the one who always brought her her daily cup of coffee, yet lately Kara always seemed to be there before him, all smiles and rainbows and Chloe really wasn't buying it.

"Uh, yes, and thank you." Chloe looked at the cup of coffee suspiciously before smiling warily at the ridiculously gorgeous woman in front of her. "You know, Kara, you really don't have to bring me coffee and a snack during your breaks every day. Clark has always--."

The smile disappeared in a second and was replaced by a frown. "Do you prefer for Kal-EL to bring you the elixir of happiness? Am I going about this the wrong way? Does his taste better? But how? I make the ones he brings."

Chloe couldn't help but smirk hearing her description of coffee coming from Kara's lips, as if that was the true name of the delicious liquid. Also, the confusion and slight outrage in Kara's voice warned her that she had to pacify the Kryptonian or her colleagues would start complaining—or listening in.

"No, Kara, it's not that. Your coffee is great!" Just to prove her point, Chloe reached for the cup and took a sip of the truly delicious liquid. "See? Hhhhm."

The smile returned to Kara's face like sunshine as she slid the container with the muffin towards Chloe and sat down on the chair across from her desk, looking around her in awe as she usually did before picking up Chloe's Name Plate and examining it.

Chloe took the time to look at the woman before her, admiring the name plate. What exactly was her agenda? What could she _possibly_ get out of sucking up to her?

Taking another sip of the coffee, Chloe let her mind go back to the day that Kara had started acting so weird. It'd been a month ago, and yet Chloe remembered it quite vividly.

_Chloe couldn't stand Kara Zor-EL, and she was letting her know it. Of course, ranting at an alien that could easily break you in half wasn't the smartest move, she had to admit that to herself, but she'd had enough. The girl had been obnoxious and stubborn and nerve-wracking from the moment she'd been rescued from suspended animation in her space ship and Chloe wasn't going to take it any longer._

_"You humans are such disrespectful creatures!" Kara announced in anger as she stormed after Chloe, obviously not allowing her to rant and stalk away. No, she had to ruin her retreat by following her hot on her heels!_

_"Well, if we're so bad you should leave, Your Highness!"_

_"Kal-EL is here, and here I will stay." Kara huffed, hands on her hips in __**such**__ a Kara way. "This is all Kal-EL's fault for allowing you to speak to him like an equal all these years. Now you believe that you can speak to __**me**__ like an equal as well!"_

_"Now listen here to me you snotty little _**princess**_!" Chloe growled, storming up to Kara until she was so close she had to tilt her head back slightly to be able to glare in her face. "I am your equal in every way, and maybe even your superior!"_

_Kara snorted at that._

_"And talking about Kal-EL, if you love your cousin so much, you should stop treating his girlfriend so badly!" She added, remembering the staunch disapproval that was obvious in Kara's blue eyes whenever she looked at Lana. The blonde Kryptonian was just obnoxious and apparently enjoyed riling Chloe, but her disdain for Lana was __**personal.**_

_"I have no need to treat his __**pet**__ any other way than how I do." Kara announced as if Chloe should already know this. "It is not as if she is his soulmate—thank Rao! To have such a woman for his soulmate would be a disgrace to the EL family."_

_"Soulmate?" And dammit, Chloe's anger was giving way to curiosity. "What exactly is that?"_

_Kara's eyes widened as she looked down at Chloe in silence, as if trying to decide whether she truly didn't know what a soulmate was. "You mean Kal-EL mightn't know this?" She seemed to be asking herself._

_"Well, Jor-EL has been teaching him some Kryptonian things, but he's never mentioned soulmates." Chloe replied. "And I know because Clark takes me to the Fortress with him so I can learn as well in case there is an emergency and he's not there--or he __**is**__ the emergency. Someone needs to know these things to help."_

_Kara pouted, obviously remembering how the Fortress didn't like her._

_The Kryptonian then frowned. "But uncle Jor-EL should have told my cousin about soulmates. It's very important!" She turned to Chloe. "My cousin mightn't listen to me about his pet, but he would listen if the advice came from you." There was a pause as her blue eyes roamed over the other blonde. "For some reason he respects your beliefs."_

_Chloe told herself getting angry would keep her from knowing something that would help Clark, so she bit down on her tongue to keep from lashing out at Kara for that little comment._

_She didn't know why, but Kara had seemed to have made it her personal mission to vex Chloe stupid._

_"Soulmates are the other half of a Kryptonian, the true love of their life, and once that connection is forged, a Kryptonian will never have or want another." Kara announced slowly, as if making sure Chloe could understand. "Like aunt Lara and uncle Jor-EL, they would prefer death together than living life apart. Once a soulmate is discovered, the Kryptonian will be jealous and zealous in his or her courtship and will remain insanely so until the bond is forged."_

_"How is a soulmate 'discovered'?" Chloe asked, completely enthused with the whole topic._

_"It's never one way." Kara scoffed at the question. "It might be the sound of their voice, or flesh-to-flesh contact, or the sound of their laughter, or the smell of their skin."_

_"So it's something physical about the soulmate." Chloe concluded. "Can a Kryptonian be with that person and not know it's his or her soulmate until it's discovered? Is it something distinguishable by pure instinct?"_

_"You ask better questions than Kal-EL does." Kara grumbled resentfully before sighing. "A Kryptonian might be in the presence of his or her soulmate and not realize it, yet his or her instincts would have the Kryptonian acting in a particular way which is usually easily to distinguish."_

_"Oh?" Chloe asked. "Like what?"_

_"Well, we need to be the presence of our soulmate, need to have his or her undivided attention, and sometimes those who haven't realized that said person is their soulmate will act quite childishly with that person."_

_"You mean like Clark and Lois act around each other?" She sniggered, thinking how horribly ironic and amusing the world would be if it ever turned out that Lois Lane, the bane of Clark Kent's existence, ending up being his soulmate._

_"Yes." Yet Kara was deadly serious. "You've actually pinpointed the only person I have found so far that I believe might be Kal-EL's mate--due to their comportment with each other. It's typical Kryptonian in denial."_

_All laughter gone replaced by shock, Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. "Kryptonian in denial?"_

_"Kryptonian in denial." Kara repeated. "When a Kryptonian has that attraction, that connection that takes it towards his or her soulmate, and he or she is either oblivious to it or is in denial that said person is actually the soulmate they end up needing to be near said person, yet their agitation and irritation at said necessity can make them snappy and irritated with the other person."_

_"Oh." Chloe frowned, this was a lot more serious than she'd thought. "So how do you know that Lana isn't his soulmate? He's wanted her for years; it might be that attraction thingy you were talking about."_

_"They've been together long enough for her status to have been 'discovered' if she truly was meant for my cousin." Kara waved that theory off. "He likes her, he likes to bed her, he believes himself in love--but it won't last. Believe me, I'd know if she was his soulmate. He would be horribly jealous for the first couple of months and he'd go into a stage we like to call The Dance of the Wolf."_

_"How unoriginal." And yet Chloe was smirking. "And this dance would be?"_

_"Intense courtship. Trying to establish himself permanently as a necessary component in the life of said soulmate." Kara smirked. "He would not be above bribery in some sense, or using his knowledge of her likes and dislike to gain favor in her eyes."_

_"Hmmm. Interesting." Chloe's phone rang, causing her to grab it from her pocket and look at the caller ID. It was Lois. She looked up at Kara and took in a deep breath. "I'll talk to Clark about this when I see him again, okay?"_

_Kara nodded._

_Chloe closed her eyes and took in another deep breath before extending her hand._

_Kara looked down at said hand and then up again at Chloe in confusion. "What does this earthling custom mean?"_

_A small smirk touched her face. "You shake my hand, it means we're in a truce of sorts."_

_"Truce?" Kara asked, trying the word on her tongue._

_"I'm not going to go into detail about that Dance of the Wolf thingy with Clark, so we're probably going to have to work together. Humans shake hands to show their agreement of something or to symbolize a friendship or even just as a greeting or farewell." Chloe kept her hand out, and then smiled for the first time in Kara's presence when the girl hesitantly put her hand in hers._

_Wincing slightly at the jolt of electricity that shot through their hands, Chloe pulled away and frowned, wiping her palm on her jeans and wondering what she'd done to accumulate so much static energy in her hand…_

_And her cell was still ringing._

_"So, truce." She didn't have time to wonder why Kara was looking at her hand, eyes wide. Chloe rolled her eyes at the alien and answered her phone. "Hey Lois! What's up? A double date?" _

_Walking to her car, she swore she could have heard Kara muttering "Dear Rao," under her breath._

"Have you heard a word I just said, Chloe?" Kara asked in a soft voice, bringing the blonde back to the present with a jolt.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kara, just got lost in thought for a moment." Chloe smiled sheepishly, taking another sip of her coffee and looking at the alien sitting dejectedly in the seat across from hers. "You know, Kara, not to be rude or anything, but what exactly is your angle?"

Kara blinked in confusion before looking around the room in silence and turning to Chloe once more. "In longitude and latitude or in--?"

"Huh? Long--?" Chloe suddenly broke out in a smile as she understood the misunderstanding. "No, I meant, _why_ are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Kara asked, eyes wide and innocent in an expression that would have made Chloe feel guilty for being so suspicious if it wasn't for the fact that the reporter _knew_ Kara had ulterior motives.

And dammit if her curiosity wasn't getting the better of her concerning those ulterior motives.

"Why do you bring me coffee and a muffin every day?" Chloe finally asked the question that'd been bugging her for the last couple of weeks.

Kara suddenly looked down at her hands and fidgeted in the seat.

If Chloe didn't know any better she'd have thought that she was…_nervous_.

"Have I been misled?" Kara asked. "Do you _not_ like the beverage 'coffee' as much as Kal-EL swears you do?"

Okay, this was getting interesting. "No, that's not it. I love coffee, I _live_ off of coffee. And I'm not complaining about getting great coffee every day for free, but I just don't know why _you_ are giving me said coffee." Chloe finished, taking in a deep gulp of air. "Clark always brings me--."

That frown was in place once more, and it was a fierce one. "Kal-EL has been relieved of his coffee-bearing duties." She announced in a clipped, no-nonsense voice that just _dared_ Chloe to challenge this. "I have taken them over and will continue to bring you your elixir because you like it and it makes you happy."

Chloe leaned back in her seat, observing the blonde Kryptonian in silence as she continued in her I'm-gonna-do-what-I-want-so-just-get-used-to-it like monologue.

"And we're going to become very close."

"We will?" Chloe blinked, now utterly lost and clueless to the way Kara Zor-EL's mind worked. A couple of months ago she couldn't be in the same room with Chloe without antagonizing her, and now she'd decided that they were going to be 'very close'? When had _this_ been decided?

"Yes, of course we will." Kara announced more to herself than anything before giving Chloe a dazzling smile. "Why don't you spend the night at the house? Now that Aunt Martha is living in Metropolis Kal-EL and his pet have taken her room. You could sleep over and we'd do the thing called _bonding_."

Chloe couldn't help it, the genuine enthusiasm in Kara's expression was getting to her. "So you want an earthlike sleepover with movies, telling each other secrets, and doing each other's hair and nails?"

Kara tilted her head to the side slightly, frowning softly in confusion. "Is it fun? This doing of the other's nails?"

"Yeah! Especially if they are wacky colors you have to remove before going to work the next day!" For some reason Chloe was getting into this idea of spending time with Kara. Lana and the Kryptonian weren't getting along _at all_, and Kara needed some feminine advice on how to be able to pass for a human.

Plus, Kara was Clark's cousin, his only living blood-relative, and Chloe really didn't want to be at odds with her anymore.

"You know what?" Chloe asked, finishing her coffee and placing the empty container in the garbage. "That actually sounds like fun and it's been way too long since I've have a Girl's Night In. I'll be over at the Kent's later tonight with a bag of junk food, Lois' makeup container, and a couple of chick flicks."

"So this arrangement agrees with you?" Kara asked, a small, hopeful smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, giving Kara a _real_ smile.

"Great. As you humans say, it is a date."

Chloe decided to let that one slip. She had a feeling she'd have to become _real_ friends with Kara before the Kryptonian allowed her to correct her.

Kara, oblivious to the workings of Chloe's mind, outstretched her hand. "Farewell till tonight then."

Chloe looked at the strong yet feminine hand before reaching out and shaking it, wincing slightly when once again she was given an electric shock.

_Okay, maybe I'm not the one with the accumulated static energy. __**Kara**__ is._

She looked up to ask the alien about it when she was blindsided by Kara's large, utterly amazing smile.

"It is as I thought." Kara whispered to herself, still smiling brightly before turning to Chloe. "Have a good day, Chloe." And with that she disappeared with a gust of wind.

Rubbing her slightly throbbing hand, Chloe shook her head before getting back to work and putting away the ponderings of a very odd Kryptonian to the back of her head.

* * *

Well, that was my first MAIN pairing that was femslash…and I'm feeling a little awkward but still think it's not that bad considering everything.

_Oh, so the reason I asked everyone to look here is because I really liked getting that 'request' from __hiddensoullover__ and trying to figure out how to get a oneshot out of the elements given._

_**SO WOULD ANY OF YOU LIKE TO LEAVE ME A REQUEST? It would only be a oneshot, of course, but I'd still try to do them.**_

Give me a pairing, whether it's a friendship or romantic pairing, and a prompt and/or a quote. There can also be a crossover pairing given that I know a bit of the crossover: buffy, supernatural, Harry Potter, X-Men the movies, Firefly/Serenity, Inuyasha, mostly anything I've already written for, etc.

I'll give you hiddensoullover's Request as an example:

_Kara x Chloe, romantic, implied Clark x Lois, prompt: "Soulmates". Quote to use: "Why do you bring me coffee and a muffin every day?"_

_**IMPORANT! Main 'Ships' I just REFUSE to do: CLANA. LEXANA.**_


End file.
